


Принадлежность

by DI_Spector



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sparring
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DI_Spector/pseuds/DI_Spector
Summary: Мелвин давно хотел провести спарринг с Принцем Ноктиса. Он получает больше, чем ожидал.
Relationships: Dandolo | Merchant Prince/Melvin Mancer
Kudos: 3





	Принадлежность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482874) by [WahlBuilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder). 



Мелвин знает, что должен был заподозрить неладное или хотя бы насторожиться, еще когда Фрэнсис обронили свое «Будет интересно». Но Мелвин тогда только согласился, не особо внимательно обдумав собственное предложение. В конце концов, он сам попросил Дандоло о спарринге, так что Фрэн были правы. Так ведь?

Он должен был заподозрить неладное, когда увидел, что Фрэн сидит на скамейке возле тренировочной площадки. Дандоло сказал, что это место обычно использует Стража, но прийти сюда и найти себе напарника может кто угодно. Рядом есть тир, манекены и снаряжение для практики боя с оружием (в основном для копий, столь любимых Стражей).

Площадка оказалась пуста, если не считать Фрэн, — и этот факт тоже должен был заставить Мелвина задуматься. Но, конечно, Принцу должна быть позволена приватность.

Мелвин решил не надевать форму техноманта. Вместо этого выбрал свободную рубашку, штаны из Ноктиса (те, что свободны выше колена и плотнее ниже) и сандалии со шнуровкой. Без всяких проводов, только одна перчатка на правой руке — скорее мера предосторожности, чем оружие: Мелвин не планирует использовать техномантию. Только старый добрый рукопашный бой.

Дандоло одет так же: мягкая рубашка из неокрашенной ткани вместо обычных многослойных (и гораздо более облегающих) туник и короткие штаны, которые… Мелвин быстро поднимает глаза. Не стоит пялиться.

Затем Дандоло отсоединяет рукава рубашки, и Мелвин не может отвести взгляд. Сказать, что у Дандоло красивые руки, будет преуменьшением. Сильные, перевитые шрамами и татуировками — Мелвину требуется мгновение, чтобы понять, что шрамы подчеркнуты татуировками, а не просто ими перекрыты. Они так контрастируют с аккуратностью отметок на лице Дандоло. По левому плечу принца растекается темное пятно, кажущееся тенью под рубашкой, словно большой скверный синяк. Но, похоже, тот не доставляет Дандоло никакого дискомфорта.

Мелвин вспоминает разговоры о том, что Дандоло карабкается по стенам каньона до самого верха (но это, конечно, невозможно? глубина каньонов — пять километров!), и тот раз, когда он был свидетелем, как Дандоло взбирался на Дворец и скалы так, словно это было совсем не сложно.

Мелвин вытряхивает все мысли из головы. Он хотел этого. У него покалывает под кожей. Он делает выпад к Дандоло без преамбул…

И оказывается на спине быстрее, чем смог бы произнести имя Принца.

Дандоло на ногах, кружит вокруг Мелвина. И улыбается мягко — не одной из тех улыбок, которые положены ему как Принцу, а своей собственной.

Мелвин нападает еще раз. И еще. И еще.

На третий раз, когда Мелвин пытается встать и отдышаться, он трясет головой, отчего с волос сыпется песок. Его тело звенит от возбуждения.

О, Мелвин предвкушает боль и синяки. Он встает на ноги. Дандоло снова начинает кружить, и его улыбка превращается в ухмылку, отчего глаза Принца сияют.

Блядь.

— Мастер Мелвин! — Фрэн окликает его со спины, и веселость в их голосе слишком отчетлива.

Мелвин внимательно следит за Дандоло:  
— Да, шеф?

— Дандоло очень быстрый!

— Я знаю!

Битва во время «засады», когда он увидел Дандоло в бою, и есть та причина, по которой Мелвин попросил о спарринге. Всё оказалось лучше, чем он ожидал.

— А еще он караванщик!

— Я это тоже знаю!

Ухмылка Дандоло настолько привлекательная и отвлекающая, что Мелвин думает, что Дандоло наверняка это знает.

— Нет, ты не понял, Мастер Мелвин. Быть караванщиком — это тяжелая работа. Ди может двигать полностью груженый корабль! Он…

Мелвин снова бросается на Дандоло — и обнаруживает, что его кулак зажат в чужих пальцах, которые удерживают его без каких-либо проблем. Дандоло ухмыляется. О, он…

— …очень сильный!

И вот Мелвин снова в песке.

В какой-то момент Дандоло, казалось бы, совсем не уставший (его броски такие мощные, и Мелвин не может сравниться с ним в скорости, к тому же он такой гибкий, и...), снимает рубашку и это... Это так…

Что ж. По крайней мере, черное пятно оказывается вовсе не синяком, а чем-то блестящим и влажным, вроде свежих чернил. Но Мелвина слишком отвлекает вид Дандоло в целом. Слишком много подчеркнутых шрамов и мощных мышц.

Фрэн правы: Дандоло сложен для тяжелой работы, а не для шоу. Не понятно, как плотные туники скрывали всю эту мощь. Дандоло без одежды выглядит крупнее.

Мелвин больше не может сказать, кажется ли ему или воздух заряжен. Или же это его собственный заряд.

Ему слишком весело.

Дандоло даже не запыхался, но его кожа блестит от пота, и это... Рубашка Мелвина тоже изрядно промокла, и у него мелькает мысль снять ее, но с той частотой, как он оказывается на песке, он будет весь облеплен…

Дандоло делает глубокий вдох.

Блядь. Блядь, Мелвин рад, что здесь нет никаких зрителей, потому что иначе он тут же бы попытался их прогнать. Это — это только для него.

Он надеется.

Он делает еще одну попытку — последнюю, он себя уверяет, ведь он понимает Дандоло чуть лучше, и этот заход длится дольше, чем предыдущие, но Мелвин не знает, это из-за того, что Дандоло играет с ним ради простого наслаждения движениями, или потому что Мелвин стал лучше. Мелвину все равно.

В конечном итоге он снова на спине в песке — но теперь Дандоло полностью нависает над ним, блокируя его бедрами и зажав руки коленями. Дандоло такой тяжелый и красивый, что отраженный солнечный свет делает его каким-то потусторонним, несмотря на вполне реальный вес.

— Достаточно для тебя, _corvo?_

Мелвин не может дышать.

Он скован скорее потемневшим взглядом Дандоло, чем его телом, — а еще — своим собственным желанием, огромным и всепоглощающим.

Он родился, был воспитан и взращен, чтобы служить, слепо, не задумываясь, подчиняться и быть живым оружием с единственной целью. Но теперь, глядя на линию широких плеч Дандоло, на то, как его мышцы играют под влажной кожей, на то, как зеленые глаза блестят от смеха, на игру татуировок-шрамов, на влажное пятно на его плече, зная звук его голоса и его дыхание, его слова, его жесты, его мысли... Мелвин понимает, почему остальные следуют за Дандоло: из любви, а не из страха или безнадежной апатии.

И Мелвин хотел бы бросить свою жизнь к ногам Дандоло прямо здесь — потому что Дандоло увидел в нем человека, а не оружие; потому что Мелвин знает, что Дандоло никогда не использует его как оружие.

— Дандоло, — он выдыхает и хочет…

Дандоло сдвигается, и Мелвин может согнуть руку в локте. Он тянется, наслаждаясь борьбой со своими ограничениями, и кладет обнаженные пальцы на бедро Дандоло.

Дандоло резко втягивает воздух от заряда, который проскальзывает между ними, его ресницы трепещут, мышцы сокращаются — во имя Тени, Дандоло настолько живой и наполнен жизнью, и Мелвин поражен откровением, что Дандоло нравится его прикосновение.

Блядь.

Пыль липнет к ним обоим, желание плотно охватывает пульсирующей спиралью, песок под спиной Мелвина нагрет и каждая его крупица различима. И Мелвин не хочет уходить.

Он не должен.

Дандоло слезает с него, встает и протягивает руку. Мелвин крепко сжимает ее, и Принц поднимает его на ноги безо всяких усилий.

И Мелвин просто... обнимает Дандоло. Чужое мощное тело вздрагивает под рукой техноманта.

— Я поймал тебя.

Дандоло нежно зарывается пальцами в его волосы:  
— Да. Поймал.

Они стоят так, пока Фрэн не бросает в них горсть песка и смеющимся голосом не заявляет, что им стоит уединиться.


End file.
